


Don't Wait Up

by thepoeticflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a book reading nerd, Fluff, M/M, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoeticflower/pseuds/thepoeticflower
Summary: Just a fluffy little drabble about Alec having the evening off while Magnus is out being the all power High Warlock of Brooklyn that we know and love.





	Don't Wait Up

Alec curled up on the couch with a throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He cradled a warm mug of tea in one hand and a book in the other as some classical music played in the background. His eyes slipped closed for the briefest of moments as he sipped his tea. The warmth of the liquid filled his chest and settled in to provide relaxation at last. 

A messy demon attack occupied most of his week. Not only did he spend hours tracking and battling said demon with his siblings, but his duties as Head of the Institute left him filing too many reports because the situation 'didn't go as planned.' Each night, he came home with barely enough time to eat and sleep before being needed back at the Institute, so this evening off was desperately needed. Of course, Magnus being home would have been more desirable, but more often than not, their schedules didn't sync up as they wanted them to. 

Moments later, his cell phone lit up with Magnus's name and a message. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, which most likely made him look like the lovestruck fool that he absolutely was. 

_'Things are taking a little longer than anticipated. Don't wait up. xx'_

Alec rolled his eyes playfully. _'A ridiculous request.'_

_'Not in the slightest. When you don't get the proper amount of beauty sleep, you're grumpy. I like to think I'm saving humanity from your exhausted wrath.'_

_'Hey, I am not grumpy.'_

_'I have good authority that speaks to the contrary, Alexander. You're already grumpy from a week of sleep deprivation.'_

_'Perhaps a week of Magnus deprivation.'_

_'You flatter me, darling. However, while I am enjoying this delightful session of banter, I must get back to helping Catarina. I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

Stifling a yawn, Alec got off of the couch and took his empty mug into the kitchen. It was only eight and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tired. Part of the reason the demon hunt hadn't gone as planned was an attack which had left him minutely injured. The injury was long gone as it was healed right after the incident, but Alec had been relying on his stamina rune the last couple of days to pull through the long hours. He returned to the couch and his book with every intention of reading for another hour before turning in for the night. Magnus owned far too many interesting texts, both mundane and otherwise, so Alec read whenever he found the time. Alec lasted another ten minutes before he fell asleep, book resting against his chest. 

\--- 

Magnus portaled into his office, a smug smirk on his lips. While the entire affair had lasted longer than anticipated, the spell itself went off without a hitch and naturally, he and Catarina had been paid generously for their troubles. He enjoyed combining his talents with those of his friends; it made the process a lot more entertaining then when dealing with clients one on one. He deposited his things on his desk before heading into the living room. 

He rolled his eyes, an exasperated sigh piercing the otherwise silent loft when he spotted Alec. "Difficult Shadowhunters and their stubborn behavior," Magnus muttered under his breath, but it was all half-hearted. Part of him considered leaving him on the couch, but a selfish part of him reasoned that he would sleep a lot better with Alexander beside him. 

Kneeling down beside him, he snatched up the book on his chest and placed it down on the table before running a gentle hand through Alec's hair. All of his previous annoyance was forgotten as those beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile spread across Alec's lips. 

"Magnus..." He slurred, still more asleep than conscious. Magnus allowed himself to be pulled forward by the loose grip Alec had on his shirt into a kiss. It was soft, comforting, and loving; all of the things Magnus wanted at the end of a long day. 

"Best way to be welcomed home." Magnus mumbled tenderly against his lips before standing up and tugging Alec into a sitting position. His Shadowhunter looked a lot more coherent as he stood and pulled Magnus into another kiss. This one held more heat, it spoke more of the time they had been spending apart recently. 

"Missed you." 

Magnus chuckled, "I can see that. You directly ignored my messages to not wait up." He linked their fingers together and led Alec to the bedroom. 

"I fell asleep while reading. Probably less than twenty minutes after your last message." 

"Uh huh..." Magnus teased, but he believed him. 

"Did everything go well?" 

Magnus nodded before snapping his fingers, far too eager to get into bed with his boyfriend instead of going about changing and removing his makeup in the mundane way. He crawled into bed with Alec, clad in pajamas and feeling overall softer. Magnus curled into Alec's side, resting his head upon his chest. A smile curled up on his lips as he felt Alec drop a kiss into his hair. 

"What time are you needed at the Institute in the morning?" 

"Probably not until afternoon. All of my paperwork is finished. Jace and Izzy are working with the new recruits in the morning. No need for me to make an appearance too early." 

"My morning is clear. How about we have breakfast in bed and show each other how much we've missed each other?" He walked his fingers down Alec's chest, stopping short of the band of his sweatpants. 

Alec let out a breathy laugh, "Does the second part have to wait until the morning?" 

Magnus tilted his head upward, grinning, "It most certainly doesn't have to. What did you have in mind, Mr. Lightwood?" 

"Let me show you, Mr. Bane." He said as he tugged Magnus up on top of him and into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr.](http://asexualalexanderlightwood.tumblr.com).


End file.
